


Just as much

by Gayerthebetter



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayerthebetter/pseuds/Gayerthebetter
Summary: "But he will never love you!" she regretted it as soon as she said it, maybe it was true but she didn't need to say that to him. not when she knew how much her father cared about him, not when she knew how much it would hurt him.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 169





	Just as much

She walked into her father study to see him wrapping a gift. "is that for me?" she asked smiling. He stopped wrapping the gift as he turned to her. "no my little princess, it's for Blitzo!" her smile fall but he didn't notice, instead he just carry on talking about how wonderful the gift was and how he was sure Blitzo would absolutely love it. "dad don't you think that's a bit much?" she asked looking down sadly, But her father just smiled. "nonsense! Blitzo will love it." 

"But he will never love you!" she regretted it as soon as she said it, maybe it was true but she didn't need to say that to him. not when she knew how much her father cared about him, not when she knew how much it would hurt him. 

She watched as his smile fall for a moment and saw the hurt in his eyes "dad I'm sorr-" before she could finish he smiled at her, but that look in his eyes was still there even as he kissed her forehead. she watched as he walked past her and out of the room with the gift, and couldn't help but feel like she had hurt him just as much as he would.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is not the best but I miss writing


End file.
